


Il mago dello specchio

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Quando la favola è un incubo [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, PWP, Sexual Fantasy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Eustachio scoprirà a sue spese il destino dei suoi genitoriScritta per il p0rnfest:Prompt: Originale, M/M Il re e la regina hanno perso la vita dopo aver sigillato un mago in uno specchio, il figlio di questi ultimi per sbaglio rompe il sigillo e lo libera. Fantasy!





	1. Chapter 1

Il mago dello specchio

I grandi saloni polverosi vedevano i mobili antichi nascosti da ampi lenzuoli candidi, fitte ragnatele sui lampadari e diversi insetti che sfrecciavano negli angoli.  
Le pesanti tende di broccato erano tirate su finestre dai vetri anneriti ed erano state tarlate.  
Grossi buchi c'erano anche nel legno dei corrimani delle grandi scale di marmo, private dei tappeti di velluto rosso.  
Eustachio risalì fino alla camera dei genitori e la trovò sbarrata.  
< Da quando i miei genitori sono morti non si è più parlato di loro > pensò. Tirò con forza le assi, i chiodi ormai arrugginiti cedettero, ma si graffiò le dita col legno. Sentiva la pelle arrossata pulsare, gonfiandosi un po'. < Ero troppo piccolo per sapere che minaccia se li fosse portati entrambi via nell'arco di una notte. La servitù non me lo disse mai e mio zio mi portò con sé. Quell'uomo austero e anaffettivo voleva solo diventassi re > pensò.  
Riuscì ad entrare nella camera da letto, utilizzò la pietra incantata della sua corona per farsi luce e avanzò fino alla tenda. La tirò e questa cadde pesantemente, il sostegno tarlato aveva ceduto.  
Il giovane uomo tossì, sentendo la gola raschiare. Un filo di luce pallida filtrò dalla finestra, lì dove c'era un buco nel vetro e rischiarò una piccola porzione di pavimento. Il pulviscolo brillava per merito del chiarore giallo tenue.  
Eustachio spalancò la finestra, venendo investito dal freschetto primaverile, il sole lo accecò. Scosse il capo, mentre la gemma sulla sua corona smetteva di brillare.   
< So che li trovarono entrambi morti qui, esamini sul pavimento. Da soli > pensò.  
Avvertì una risatina e trasalì.  
“Come predetto, passati quindici anni, la notte dopo l'eclissi di luna, è tempo che l'incanto si rompa” disse una voce maschile.  
“Cosa?” domandò Eustachio voltandosi nella sua direzione. S'irrigidì vedendo nello specchio, un ovale in argento riflettente, al centro di una copia al contrario della sua stanza, un giovane uomo. Era ignudo, abbronzato, dal corpo slanciato, ma dai muscoli definiti, con dei lunghi capelli blu. Impallidì scorgendo il proprio riflesso intento a spogliarsi. Tentò di muoversi, ma il suo corpo rigido non rispondeva.   
“Venendo qui hai per sbaglio compiuto il tuo destino” spiegò lo sconosciuto. Spinse sul letto il riflesso di Eustachio e lo baciò vigorosamente, eccitandolo.  
Il sovrano boccheggiò, avvertendo una scarica dii adrenalina scorrergli come un brivido freddo lungo la schiena. L'incantesimo lo sollevò in aria, uccellini neri entrarono dalla finestra ed iniziarono a spogliarlo. La forza incantata lo adagiò sul letto.  
Gli uccellini scomparvero, mentre grossi scoiattoli entravano a ripulire dalle ragnatele con le loro code, topolini di campagna a flotte s'infiltrarono dai buchi nelle pareti per divorare gli insetti.  
< Mio zio mi ha mandato qui. Che sapesse del maleficio? Mi ha detto che solo qui avrei trovato le risposte che cercavo sulla morte dei miei, ma forse era una manovra per ereditare > pensò il giovane sovrano, ritrovandosi a gemere.  
Il suo riflesso aveva stretto le gambe alla vita dello sconosciuto dai capelli blu notte.  
“Io sono Godder, il mago" disse lo sconosciuto con voce di gola. Baciò con foga le labbra bollenti del suo amante, accarezzandogli il membro. “Ho spadroneggiato libero in queste terre per secoli". Gli morse un capezzolo, passandogli avidamente le mani sui fianchi e lo leccò, risalendo dal petto con la lingua fino al lato del collo.  
Il vero Eustachio si ritrovò col membro svettante e non poté fare a meno di gridare voglioso. Una lacrima gli rigò il viso, mentre dalle labbra sporte gli colava un rivolo di saliva.  
Il portone del castello aveva ceduto, ed un maestoso cervo entrò nella stanza. La luce solare gli fece risplendere di riflessi color oro l'impalcatura delle corna.  
Godder preparò, utilizzando tutto il pugno, il riflesso del sovrano, anche l'originale si trovò i glutei spalancati, umidi e caldi, pronti a essere penetrati, meno stretti del normale.  
La forza lo fece rotolare a faccia in giù, tra i cuscini tarlati e sporchi di polvere.  
“Ti prego" implorò. Anche suo riflesso ora era steso nella sua stessa posizione, dominato dalla figura del mago, che gli accarezzava la schiena premendo così forte da lasciargli i segni delle dita.  
“L'incantesimo che mi ha rinchiuso qui è costato la vita ai tuoi genitori. Però, per farmi uscire, basterà la tua anima" spiegò Godder.  
< La mia anima? > s'interrogò Eustachio. Suo malgrado venne, sporcandosi del proprio sperma.  
Il cervo fece un verso profondo, che scosse nel profondo Eustachio, e caricò lo specchio. Questo andò in pezzi come vetro e scomparve in una serie di frammenti, mentre il mago penetrava il riflesso reale.  
Eustachio sentì il mago materializzarsi dentro di lui, non più riflesso, ma corporeo, e si agitò sul letto, affondandovi, gridando fino a perdere la voce.  
Il cervo era corso fuori dalla stanza.  
Godder venne dentro la sua vittima, il sole del pomeriggio aveva preso il posto di quello mattutino fuori dalla finestra. Il mago scivolò fuori da Eustachio e con un incantesimo ripulì e vesti entrambi.  
La corona scomparve.  
< Questa mandiamola a tuo zio. Mi ha servito bene, ti ha reso sensibile e vulnerabile ai miei incanti   
Non sembri conoscere la magia e forse è stato lui a mandarti qui. Non mi stupirebbe, in fondo quella notte mi aprì le porte per uccidere suo fratello > pensò Godder.  
Eustachio si alzò a sedere a fatica, i suoi occhi erano diventati due gorghi oscuri.  
“Padrone, cosa desiderate?” chiese con voce meccanica.  
“Oh, vero. Hai perso l'anima per me, ora mi appartieni. Per ora ti renderò il mio corvo, poi deciderò" stabilì il mago. Con una mano si massaggiò il mento, con l'altra lanciò l'incanto.  
Il corvo comparso al posto di Eustachio si posò sulla spalla di Godder, che spiccò il volo fuori dalla finestra.

 


	2. La principessa Rugiada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: Fantasy: A e B fanno un incantesimo per far del male a C... ma si ritrovano in un triangolo amoroso.

La principessa Rugiada

 

Godder non riusciva a capire come fosse successo. Si era vendicato dei sovrani che lo avevano imprigionato per anni in uno specchio rubando l’anima di loro figlio Eustachio.

Lo aveva reso suo schiavo e tutto gli era sembrato andare per il meglio.

Lo zio del giovane era diventato re, come desiderava da sempre. Avendo eliminato figlio e nipote, nessuno poteva mettersi davanti alla sua scesa.

… Ed aveva avuto una figlia: Rugiada.

Dal momento stesso in cui l’aveva vista, se n’era invaghito. L’aveva vista crescere, fiorire e sbocciare come il più bello dei fiori.

Le era stato accanto, giorno dopo giorno, e così si era dannato.

Godder s’innamorava sempre più di lui, ma Rugiada non aveva occhi che per Eustachio. Ogni volta che vedeva il giovane principe, privato della sua anima, nella sua versione umana, e non in quella di corvo, lo amava sempre di più.

Il mago, alla fine, si era ritrovato in una situazione senza via d’uscita.

Un atroce triangolo amoroso.

Si ritrovava a prendere il giovane lì dove sapeva che la ragazza li avrebbe sorpresi. Per vederla in estasi, per immaginare che quegli sguardi desiderosi fossero per lui, e non per il suo piccolo burattino.

Come poteva quel corpo vuoto aver rubato il cuore della principessa più di lui?

Forse, se le cose fossero andate diversamente, Rugiada sarebbe stata la regina del giovane re Eustachio.

Godder si ripeteva sempre che gli sarebbe bastato un incantesimo per avere Rugiada, ma non sarebbe più stata la stessa. Non lo avrebbe amato.

Sempre più spesso lo accarezza un pensiero anche peggiore.

Liberare Eustachio, solo per donarlo a lei, renderla felice, a scapito della propria contentezza.


End file.
